


Nygmobbledogs (Fanart)

by look_turtles



Category: Gotham (TV), Person of Interest (TV), due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27318598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: A Gotham AU where Dief is Oswald, Bear is Ed, and Ed The Dog is Martin The Human.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Nygmobbledogs (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be Halloween costume art but it turned into an au. The window doesn’t have any color to represent Gotham as dark and gritty and not because I forgot to color it *shifty eyes*

  
[ ](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/267_zY-_Oq07Th9KtSGrfoJPOao5iQbSd5uiF30ng0hv7yWd-l7LIr6QAv2gmSt4BCBi7wTiObR0kYqpa11A-ZsOCM2WgT5CLiL7PPDxCPY-aGqdQHodITd5ryUeQwCOXyDRn54eug=w1920-h1080)  



End file.
